In the name of the Pharaoh
by Jaguarlioness
Summary: Chione was abandoned at the Nile River with no memories to hang onto. Her fate led her into a path of thievery and destruction until the Egyptian gods have saved her from the pharaoh's wrath. Now, it is his turn to save her. Confusion, love, betrayal is what she'll experience and why does she have the carving of Neith, the Goddess of War and Hunt on her back? (Atem x OC)
1. The Thief and Peasant's Fate

**Disclaimer:** Any thing related to _Yugioh!_ is not mine, only if there is a change in plot and of course the original character is mine.

Scene changes will be indicated with three bold periods: **...**

And I hope you enjoy! A fair warning that the first two chapters is character history development. :)

**Atem x OC (Ancient Egypt Era)**

* * *

Hidden in the shadows was a cloaked man and his eyes were on the wealthy noble in front of him. He came a long way from the village of Kul Elna, and he wasn't leaving until he gained the riches of that fat leech. The noble was a scholar of the Pharaoh, King Aknamkanon, and he was only a greedy bastard who abused his power in the farther boundaries of the kingdom.

The man smirked as he watched the noble tell his guards to halt so he could freely grab an apple from a fruit seller.

"Please! This is my only way of making a living, at least spare some change for that apple!"

The noble sneered and laughed right in the man's face; apple pieces almost hitting his face.

"Do you not know who I am?! I am a top scholar of the Pharaoh. I am Wosret! Do not command me what to do or else I shall report you to our king. Hell, the gold I have on me can buy your whole family into slavery!"

The man trembled with his hands clasped together.

"I…I apologize your honor...please forgive me."

The noble sneered while adjusting the gold collar that nestled on top of his tunic and continued walking down the path of the market. All the gold on him glinted in the sun and that caused the cloaked man in the shadows to smirk even wider in desire. He then stepped back into the alley, letting all the shadows engulf him.

As the noble named Wosret finally got to the boundary line of the village, he only found himself on the end of a cliff, staring at the vast lands of desert and mountains. He angrily turned around to face his guards.

"What is this?!"

"Uh…it's the desert." One of the guards spoke.

"I CAN SEE THAT YOU INSOLENT FOOL! My question is why none of you told me what I would reach."

What the guards were wondering was _why_ this man was even a scholar. They lived in Egypt for Ra's sake.

"Escort me back, immediately! The King must be wondering where I am after all."

"Yes sir-"

The guard fell to the ground as a knife was thrown behind his back. Then the other three guards fell right after him. The scholar trembled as he backed up.

"What…what is going on!?"

"Heheh…your time has come…to be with the dead!"

Wosret looked up at a cliff and saw the clocked figure jump down in front of him.

"Who are you?!"

"That is none of your concern."

In a quick flash, the scholar was on his hands and knees as the man sat on top of his back, carefully slipping each piece of gold off of him.

"My my, such fine jewelry you have here."

"You won't get away with this!"

"Let's play a game, heh, I let you go, and you go cry to the guards. If you can find me, you win. If you don't, I will come back for your head."

He felt the overly stupid so called scholar tremble beneath him. Him being a chair was obviously too unreliable.

"On the count of 3….3!"

Wosret felt the weight lift from his back and he looked up to see the cloaked man gone. He angrily got to his feet and ran towards the palace.

**…**

"Guards, find him! Take him back to the palace dead or alive, do you hear me!?"

Wosret was throwing commands here and there as the guards scattered across the village. People were scared to death as they closed their windows and packed up their belongings.

"Search everybody's homes as well! That man could be lurking anywhere!"

Within an alley, the cloaked man grinned as he watched the soldiers pass by him but suddenly, one of them stopped and spotted him.

"I found him! After him!"

The man ran back and jumped the building walls onto the roof.

"He is on the roofs! Get him!"

He then jumped across the roofs and leaped down onto a canopy and bounced right off in a bad angle.

"Damn you gods!"

He had sprained his ankle. If he wasn't in such a bad situation, he would laughed to himself on of all things could have happened, he sprained his ankle while jumping roofs. Some thief he was.

He should have slit that leech's throat instead of playing this game.

"Umm…Mr.?"

He looked up and saw the most beautiful woman in his life; or maybe because Kul Elna never had elegant women, only barbaric thieves.

She had black hair that draped over her shoulders, her skin was a fair tan, not as dark as most Egyptians, her sea green eyes were even brighter with the kohl enhancing it. Her tunic covered her whole body with long loose sleeves but the belt around the waist defined her curves.

She couldn't see what this man looked like, but she knew he wasn't a good person…but still, there was _something _about him.

"Guards! Find him!"

She looked back at the man after seeing from the corner what the commotion was. He was limping away.

She jogged up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Unhand me!"

"Follow me if you want to survive."

He didn't say anything but obeyed. She opened the door in the back of the alley and led him in.

"Search the homes now! Barge in if you have to!"

"Let me help you. They haven't seen your face have they?"

"…"

She took the bag he held. The bag of gold was thrown under her bed as she carefully slid his black cloak off, not wanting him to suddenly stab her or anything.

_Why is this woman not afraid of me?_

Her lips parted as she met face to face with a man with golden eyes and kohl painted around it. His black raven hair draped around his medium tanned skin. All her wore under was a shenti and a few golden bracelets and anklets. The man's body had a few scars but that didn't stop her from noticing how masculine he was.

"Like what you see?"

"Don't be silly. The guards will be here soon, do not act suspicious!"

She also threw the cloak under her bed and made sure nothing was sticking out. They both stood in front of each other. It was such an awkward situation but fate had other plans for them…

"Open up! The guards are here!"

They didn't even wait and just slammed open the doors. Egyptian huts never had high security after all. But as they walked in, the man grabbed the woman's chin and placed his lips on hers, making her eyes go wild.

The soldiers cleared their throat and he let go of her and looked at them calmly.

"You were barging in on a personal moment, my men."

"We are looking for a thief. He is dangerous and is possibly a killer as well. We're here to interrogate any man."

The soldier walked up to the man with golden eyes and looked at him up and down.

"I didn't know this household had a man living here…and you have quite the gold on you to be here with a peasant." The soldier looked over at the girl.

The golden eyes narrowed.

"Do not insult my future wife…sir." He smirked.

The soldier backed up, still suspicious.

"What is your name, both of you?"

"I am Nakhti." The man spoke.

"My name… is Kamilah."

The man's eyes widened and felt another grin tug his lips. He leaned over her shoulder and whispered, "That name fits you…**perfection** indeed."

She blushed and the soldiers felt shamed enough to be intruding on such an embarrassing moment.

"We will be watching you…Nakhti." And with that, they left.

Kamilah didn't say a word as she walked to her bed to pull out the belongings of this man named _Nakhti_.

But she felt a strong arm snake around her waist and turned her around. Her hands placed on his chest as she stared into his golden eyes with her sea green ones.

"You…this must be the Goddess Hathor's punishment on me."

"This is ridiculous; we've only met for a mere 10 minutes-"

He had already crushed his lips on hers.

_You can't escape fate; call it love at first sight if you must._

One year later, a baby girl named Neith was born.

* * *

**Name meanings:**

_-Wosret: Powerful one._

_-Nakhti: Strong_

_-Kamilah: Perfection_

_-Neith: Neith was a goddess of war and of hunting._

_-Goddess Hathor is the Egyptian god of love.  
_

My Egyptian research and what not might be a bit off, but I'll have to change a few things to fit the story. :)


	2. Birth of a Goddess

"Papa, where is mama?"

A five year old girl named Neith tugged on the shenti of her father, Nakhti. He was negotiating a trade of weapons with another brute man.

The man looked behind Nakhti and glanced down at his daughter.

"Your daughter…she is strange."

Strange would most likely fit her description. When she was born, she came about with golden hair and her mother's eyes but her skin was fairly light. Even when her parents took her outside, she had never turned even a sun-kissed tan.

"My daughter is none of your concern, fool. Now do we have a deal or not?"

The man focused his attention back to the trade of a Somali dagger for a Crescent dagger. He didn't want to keep the golden eye raven waiting so he nodded. They exchanged and the man turned to continue on to the next victimized village to steal. With one last glance at the girl, he wondered if she was a threat for the future of Kul Elna.

She held a light within this village's darkness.

"Papa?"

Nakhti marveled over his new weapon.

_Perfect to put somebody's neck in between._

He smirked to himself but realized his daughter was attempting to catch his attention. He kneeled down to her, smiled and picked her up to his shoulders.

"My beloved daughter, your mother is out gathering food. Shall we return home?"

"Yes!"

He advanced to their home, the thoughts of his daughter becoming the strongest but elegant thief was starting to cloud his mind…

**…**

She cupped his face as they kissed within the darkness. She knew what she had gotten herself into when she had accepted his lifestyle of a dangerous thief six years ago. He vowed to only protect her and their now daughter. His golden eyes burned into her sea green eyes then he kissed her collar bone.

"You mustn't…our daughter."

"Heh, I can't even love my wife in peace now."

"Nakhti!"

He chuckled and held her close to his body as they could only do that while the moon light shined brightly through the window.

"My love…I had…I had a vision today about our daughter."

"Again? Have you been out in the sun too much? Your hallucinations are making me worried, Kamilah."

"The Gods have called upon us! You have to believe my dear."

"Go to sleep, you need your rest."

She sighed as he stroked her hair and breathed calmly.

Within the hours that passed and the night was quiet, Nakhti was struggling to sleep. His wife had not noticed how he abruptly got up from the bed and walked out of the room. He passed by Neith's room and was glad she was soundly sleeping. He opened the doors to the outside to let the rush of cool desert air hit him.

"What is wrong with me?"

_Your daughter belongs to us._

"Who's there?!"

_We had given you the second chance to throw away the life of a murderer, a thief, a shame, in exchange for love. Yet you defied us by keeping both. Now we shall take your daughter back._

Nakhti ran to the middle of the path in front of his house and turned all 180 degrees to find nobody.

_Your search is all in vain. We are the Gods that you have defied Nakhti. We will take back the child we had given you._

"No! Please! I am sorry, don't take my daughter! I didn't know…I didn't know; Kamilah had accepted me for what I have done and this is my lifestyle!"

He waited for a reply and he began to panic. Suddenly a violent wind encircled him and disappeared.

_We have passed judgment on you. Your heart is pure when it comes to loving those two. But your dark side cannot be forgiven. Since you can't leave this lifestyle you choose, we will spare your daughter. BUT, you must leave her to us, for she belongs with us._

"Leave her? What do you mean by leave her?!"

_She is an incarnation of a deity, for that you must take her to the altar of Gods; it lies Northeast of your village of Kul Elna. Take her there before sunset tomorrow and she shall be spared._

He didn't understand at all but he ran back to his house and into his daughter's room. Neith was awake.

"Papa? What is wrong?"

He ran to her, kneeled beside her bed, and hugged her. She was utterly confused but patted his head.

"Papa, you are so strange."

"Now I know why you are so strange looking my child. I had lost faith in your mother for a split second the day you were born, but you…you are just the child of the gods."

"Nakhti?"

His wife had awoken and found her husband crying with their daughter.

"Mama, why is papa crying?"

Nakhti looked at Kamilah and she let a gasp go.

"The gods have spoken."

She ran to them and together, they grieved for what will become of their child.

**…**

Neith had no understanding of why her mother was sobbing with her face in her hands as her father attempted to comfort her. It was the break of dawn and Nakhti had packed things for a "trip" he had told her.

"I should have…attempted to make you leave this lifestyle. This wouldn't have happened to our daughter!"

"She would still be the God's child, my dear."

"But they wouldn't have to take her away like this!"

"My love…I'm sorry."

She sobbed and he embraced her. Kamilah then looked down on her daughter and hugged her.

"Mama will always love you."

Next thing after, Neith found herself sitting in front of her father as he directed the horse towards the desert.

"This will be a long trip my child, so brace yourself."

**…**

"D-dad, I'm scared!"

Nakhti was standing in front of an altar. The hieroglyphics depicted the god's messages and between two torches, stood the statue of Neith, the goddess of war. She was carved into her warrior form, with an armor of grace, stone feathers on her helmet and the wings on her back that stood out. She held the spear axe and a shield and her menacing size towered over the two humans.

"My daughter, did you know that your mother and I had no idea why we named you Neith?"

"What?"

"Something told us to name you after Neith, the goddess of war and hunt. We now know that it was the Egyptian gods that had given you the name…but because you are the incarnation of her! You are strong and courageous like her my dear. So do not fear anything."

"I-I don't understand!"

He kneeled in front of the statue. Its eyes seemed to be judging both of them. And maybe, if he did not please the gods, her statue could come alive any moment to axe him in half.

"My gods, I have sinned greatly, but I have come to give up my daughter for my unjustly acts. Please spare her in the time of judgment. She is Neith, named after the great goddess in front me, for her strength and will to become a true warrior."

The torch's flames grew as he prayed to the gods. A wind came to now engulf Neith.

"Father!"

Nakhti stayed in his position, as much as he wanted to grab hold of his daughter, he couldn't.

_We have passed your judgment. Your daughter will have the future just as you did. But, she is cursed to suffer in the experience of love, for you have never experienced suffering, she will take your place._

"Wait! Please, give her a chance!"

_If she was to truly experience love, her only option is to sacrifice herself for that person._

"Father! My…my back, it hurts!"

He looked over to see her hunched over, but soon the unknown forced carried her into the air. Her blond hair whipped around her as her sea green eyes flashed into a white.

_She will forget her memories of her past life and you must leave her somewhere where she can start anew. _

Neith fell to the ground and she groaned as her father ran to her. He carried her up and noticed the small scriptures that possibly covered her whole back.

"Papa…"

"I'm so sorry…Neith."

_We have trapped her Goddess spirit within that statue. The carvings on her back will lead her back here one day. Now go._

**…**

**_The wrapped body of the goddess named Neith was placed onto a small boat._**

**_A man named Nakhti, no longer a father, placed his last parental kiss on her forehead as he carefully pushed the boat onto the Nile River._**

**_"I pray to thee, please my Egyptian Gods, watch over her."_**

**_And the boat faded away with the river current._**

**_The birth of a Goddess was now complete._**

* * *

And that will be the last of character development. :D Well, kind of...

I'm wondering if I should add in "Yami Yugi" in the character tag thingmajig too? Or should I just leave it as Atem only. O.o

Well anyway, please bare with me, it seems boring starting off but your dear king-majig guy will enter soon enough. :3

And last thing, sorry if I lack paragraphs of description (past critiques I've come across always said that) but I like more dialogue than a describing. Besides, you all should know what ancient Egypt in the Yugioh world is like. :D


	3. The Guardians part 1

So I finished my college semester finals and I just wanted to post another chapter up to show how happy I am. ^^;

Somebody asked when will Atem show up, he will, but like they say, patience is virtue...or something like that.

Also, for certain characters, their names will be kept the same. For example, Seto will _stay _as Seto, I will not be using Seth, as what fans call him.

_**Thank You for choosing this story to read.**_

* * *

The child in the river awoken to a woman named Nailah picking her up. The five year old was utterly confused on where she was.

"What is your name, child?"

"I…don't remember."

Strange, she couldn't remember. In fact, she couldn't even remember how she even got here.

"Did you hit your head or something? Poor child."

The girl began crying and clung onto the woman's body. A sensation of a familiar motherly love came upon her as the women carried her out of the boat and back to her hut.

"I shall name you…Chione. Yes, you are the daughter of the Nile."

_As 13 years passed by, the girl named Chione became a fine lady, but the woman who cared for her trained her onto becoming a skilled thief. It was a lifestyle forced upon her. Eventually, out of greed, Nailah sold her off to slavery since she knew the traders would pay a fine amount of gold for the beauty Chione held._

_On her 16__th__ birthday that she didn't even know about, she escaped and took revenge with the head of Nailah._

_It was also the same day the new Pharaoh was announced._

**Two years later.**

The village of Kul Elna was destroyed and there were only two possible great thieves in the land of Egypt. The one known as Bakura and the other that people barely see a glimpse of sea green eyes before their life was over.

Nobody even knew if the one in a black cloak was a man or woman. But they did know if the person were caught, a fine supply of gold would be rewarded.

In a pub within the Pharaoh's kingdom, a figure opened the doors and stepped in. Every man turned his direction with eyes widening or mouths gaping.

She wore what seemed to be a black spandex cloth that covered her legs with beige linen cloth tattered and wrapped around her waist. The sand colored cloth was also wrapped around her ankles and wrist and all around her upper body to expose no skin. Her chest was covered in what seemed to be a black bandeau and her shoulders held up metal plates. More cloth wrapped up to her neck and a mask covered half of her face. The fingerless gloves she wore ended at her elbows and a black cape also rested on her shoulders and flowed behind her as she walked in.

Or what seemed to be a cloak, since some men spotted a hood on the back…along with some daggers when the cloak floated a bit too high.

She sat down and her sea green eyes glared at the bartender, who shivered in fear. She then peeled off the cloth mask and the men around her gasped to see the beauty this woman held, but they also wondered if she was even from their lands due to her lack of an Egyptian tan.

"A beer."

"We offer the whole bottle for men around here, but perhaps you only want a cup?"

"Don't be ridiculous, fool. Give me the bottle. Give me the finest."

"Haha! If you can pay for it!"

The whole place filled with laughter and this caused the woman to swiftly lean forward and point a dagger to the bartender's throat.

"Now, I've been out and about for days, possibly weeks and you can't even satisfy the customer who is willing to pay you so much for a drink? Shall I just take your life here and then? Or shall you listen and just get me my drink?"

He backed up, gulped, and ran to the back. She smirked and hid her dagger behind her cloak once again.

"Hey…isn't that the person who is rumored to be the cloaked thief? It's a woman! I hear if you report her, you receive a large sum of gold!" A man whispered to another.

They both grinned and crept out of the place.

The bartender came back and she quickly swiped the bottle of his hands along with throwing a heavy bag of worthless 'pebbles' to him.

"This is…more than what I was asking for!"

"Enjoy yourself."

She grinned and popped open the cork and took a swig.

**…**

"In the name of the Pharaoh, you are under arrest!"

"Hmm?"

The girl turned in her seat while rotating her empty bottle.

The guards filled the pub and men crowded in the corner. The bartender ran to the back of his room and it came down to a faceoff with pointed spears and a woman who was almost drunk. She saw in the back one of the soldiers handing a rather large bag of gold to two greedy looking men. They looked at her and she glared, causing them to run from the scene.

"Pharaoh? In his name? What _is _his name anyway?"

"Silence, you are coming with us!"

"Ah ah ah, I don't think so!"

She grabbed the bottle and threw it at the first guard's face. Then she ran towards the others and unsheathed her daggers, holding each in between her fingers. She then threw each of them, and with the last two daggers, gripped onto them to slash the remaining guard's chest. Running outside, she encountered even more.

"After her! She is the cloaked thief!"

She jumped onto a canopy and leaped over them, landing perfectly on her feet and ran forward.

"Priest Seto! Priest Shada! She is coming your way!"

Ahead, she saw two people dressed in robes. One wore blue garments over his robe with gold attachments. His hat would have made her laugh if she wasn't in such a situation. The other was bald with Egyptian tattoos engraved on his forehead and he held a golden key that looked similar to an ankh.

"In the name of the Pharaoh, I command you to stop!" The one called Seto demanded.

"Heh, as if."

They were just the Pharaoh's priests after all right? She began to take out the last of her daggers until Priest Seto revealed a golden rod with an eyeball with wings.

"Millennium rod, activate!"

She felt her body stop right in front of them. Then slowly, darkness consumed her, causing her conscious to be engulfed as well.

**…**

_Did I…ever learn how to swim?_

She was surrounded with water and she began thrashing; her arms flailing. In the distance she saw a shadowed figure.

"Help me! Please!"

Golden eyes flashed before her and he walked away.

"No, wait!"

She then felt herself being pulled into darkness.

Then another splash of water hit her face. This time, it was reality.

"Awaken, you criminal!"

She slowly opened her eyes and saw 8 figures in front of her. Finally conscious and her vision clear, she found herself in a golden throne room. Ahead she saw the young Pharaoh sitting at his throne, decked out in gold and what seemed to be an upside down pyramid pendant hanging from his neck. His violet eyes were narrowed at her and the kohl sharpened the look. His magenta and lighting hair stuck out in all directions and the muscle in his tanned arms were tense as he saw it was just a girl his age before him.

_What a strange looking Pharaoh…was I oblivious for that long to miss that new hairstyle for kings?_

"State your name thief!"

She then realized she was all tied up, kneeling before these 8 people. She noticed how 7 of them held onto a different golden mysterious item with the eye of wdjat; the pendant, the rod, the key, the tauk, a ring with shards dangling all about, a scale, and the old man with the wdjat's eye replacing his original one.

And then there was just the old advisor next to the Pharaoh.

"Does it really matter?"

"How dare you! Do you know who you're dealing against with? The Pharaoh and his six guardians!"

She snickered and would've fallen over if it wasn't for the two guard's spears at her neck.

"I think it is time to pass judgment on this woman!" The old man with the eye raised his arm.

"Yes, Akhenaden, we shall!"

Shada raised his millennium key and closed his eyes to stare into the thief's soul.

**Nothing. Nothing but darkness.**

"This can't be! She has no Ka! It's like her spirit is just a black hole!"

"What?!"

Suddenly the millennium pendant around the pharaoh's neck emitted a light. Over in the sacred temples of wedju, the stone tablets of all three Egyptian gods glowed and a shot of light passed through the palace throne. The God of Obelisk, Saint Dragon: The God of Osiris and Winged God Dragon of Ra all revealed themselves.

"What?! The three Egyptian gods all called themselves here!"

All the guardians stared at the blond haired sea green eyed thief as she stood up, the ropes around her wrist cut free and her eyes flashed a white. Then the gods revealed themselves behind her, their red eyes made the royalty cower in fear.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The pharaoh stood up and attempted to call them back but with no avail.

_This girl is of divine power. We gods do not let mortals touch one of us. If you wish to remain with your soul, you are to not hurt her._

It was her who opened her mouth to speak, but the voices were all mixed of the deities.

"That…can't be!"

_For now, we will be watching over her as you all should as well._

The Egyptian gods glowed then vanished with no trace of sight and the body of the young thief collapsed. All the guardians were frozen until Priest Seto stepped forward.

"I do not know what type of trickery this girl has done, but this cannot be allowed! Protecting a thief? Absurd!"

Priestess Isis held her hands out and her millennium tauk glowed.

"The future holds great shadows and I see…I see this girl in the midst of it."

"Hah! I told you all! She has tricked the gods!"

"Wait, no, she is walking ahead in this darkness. She leads a path of light and the person…the person behind her…"

"Isis, spit it out!" Akhenaden obviously had the same impatience as Seto.

She opened her eyes and turned to the pharaoh.

"It is you my king, who follows behind her!"

* * *

And now the real good stuff begins! :3

Chione's name meaning should be obvious from the content you just read. :D

Questions? Comments? :)


	4. Revelation

**_Thank You for choosing to read this._**

* * *

Chione's body was carried to a room and to be changed out of her, what the royalty say "hideous clothing", while she was still unconscious.

The pharaoh was shaken on the news Isis brought him so he dismissed all his guardians to think at his throne.

"Siamun…do you believe what Isis said is true?"

"My pharaoh, you know the millennium item's powers are divine. Do you expect her to be making this entire thing up? Besides, you saw what the three Egyptian gods have said!"

"But, that girl…"

"We do not know who this stranger is. But for all we can assume, she must have gone through a hard life, the gods have spared her and now you should too. My pharaoh, we all know you are the most compassionate human being out there."

"You're right…I guess, I shall just get to know her?"

"That's the spirit! Now, you should see how she is doing and start a clean slate!"

The young king sighed and got up from his throne while his smiling advisor watched him turn the corner.

"My pharaoh…I have a feeling that girl is the key to your heart…"

**…**

Isis was helping the servants change the girl and as she peeled a piece of cloth from her back, she gasped.

"Leave, quickly. I will do this alone."

"What is wrong Priestess?"

"Just go. I will be fine."

They bowed and left her to unwrap the rest of the cloth around the girl's body. Her stomach and back was bare but her chest remained covered of course, but that wasn't in concern. Isis brushed away a piece of blond hair from her back and her blue eyes widened to see the carved hieroglyphics on the girl's back.

**She whose spirit is trapped will continue to fight. She, who will be loved, will fight herself for love.**

Isis stared at the picture of a goddess whose wings spread across the girl's back.

"Is that…Neith?"

The body trembled and she backed away as the girl began to wake up. She held her head and looked out the window, confused. Then realized she was almost naked.

"What? What happened? And where are my clothes?!"

"Please calm yourself. You are now under the care of the pharaoh."

"What?! Why?! What is this trickery?"

Her hands flew behind her back to feel only skin.

"You! You saw it didn't you!"

"…"

"How dare you! Is it not obvious that it was supposed to be a secret if something is carved onto a person's back? You can't just go taking off somebody's clothes and reading things!"

Isis let out a little giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"You were just wrapped in mummy cloth in the first place, you call that clothing?"

The girl felt a tint of warmth on her face and turned around, exposing her whole back to Isis.

"Whatever…it's not like I understand the meaning myself. I-I don't even remember how I got it."

Isis's eyes softened and she walked up to the bed and sat beside her. She placed a hand on her shoulders and smiled.

"Tell me, your name."

"Chione."

"I'm assuming you were born near the Nile River?"

"Technically, I was found near the river. I guess my parents didn't want me so they threw me in there hoping I'd drown. I was picked up by a thief and was raised as one and…"

"Enough. I understand. I will keep your secret a remaining secret. But, if you wish I will help you find the meaning of it. But for now, you are under our care for the gods have demanded so."

Chione nodded and grabbed the nearby kalarisis gown.

"Now if you don't mind."

Isis nodded and headed out of the room. After she closed the door behind her she came face to face with the pharaoh.

"My pharaoh! You scared me!"

"How is she doing?"

"Her name is Chione, daughter of the Nile."

"Oh?"

"She had gone through a hard life. But I believe her bestowing upon us was fate."

And with that, the priestess walked away. The young king scratched his head but faced the door. He took a deep breath and knocked on it.

"Yes?"

He opened the door to find the girl sitting next to her window. She looked much better in the traditional gown. Her blond hair floated gently against the breeze and her sea green eyes turned to him. They were ridded of anger and evil and were replaced with…what seemed to be _sadness_. She was revealed as a lost lamb; he felt like a lion with his judging eyes at her. But now, he can faintly see the light Isis was talking about.

"I guess I should call you 'king' or 'pharaoh' now huh?"

He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. A sweat drop appeared on the side indicating he knew her sass was still in play.

"Would it make you feel more comfortable if you called me by Atem?"

"No, because everybody around here is too formal about your title, so why should I put myself in trouble to personally call you that? Do you not remember that your whole palace still refers me as a thief? Besides, we don't know each other."

"Then we start now. I know your name is Chione. What else is there?"

"That's all you need to know."

She got up and stood to face him. He was rather short for a pharaoh but she was even smaller compared to him. He would've laughed but he also thought about how she survived for so many years as a thief being this fragile.

"I know what you're thinking."

"What?"

"That my small size makes me look breakable, doesn't it?"

"…"

She raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, her index finger raised against him.

"I'll tell you about myself then. I was thrown away to the Nile River when I was five years old. A thief found me and raised me as one. She sold me off and I escaped with her head. Up until now, I managed to survive while living as a rogue."

She waited for him to react in disgust but he just smiled.

"You're not…"

"It was not your fault on how your life was led. You had no choice. But put your trust in me for now and turn your life around."

He turned, causing his dark purple cape to float dramatically.

"For now, you must have a task in my palace as everybody else. Search for Isis tomorrow. Rest well."

And with that he left.

A strange feeling was growing inside of her as she just stared at the door way. He was like no other person. Somehow, she felt _forgiven_ for the mistakes she's done. Her strength came from inflicting fear and the adrenaline of stealing, but now…she didn't know where it went.

Possibly, he would be her strength.

And maybe, she would be his.

"Ah you fool! Chione, wake up. What are you thinking about? Ugh, well at least I can just live life peacefully here now…ah, being on the run all these years have been tiring."

She plopped on her bed and closed her eyes, letting the temporary darkness comfort her.

* * *

Feedback? :D


	5. The Guardians part 2

If anybody ever wondered why I center align my story, I just find it more, um, _organized_ in my eyes? o.o

**Thank you for choosing to read this story.**

* * *

Isis was not much of help when Chione attempted to ask her for a job within the palace. She didn't know what sort of task should be given at that moment yet so she gave her the most absurd challenge of all.

"Why do I have to do that? That's stupid. I don't need to 'get to know everybody' in this palace. Can't I just go find beetles within the walls or something?"

"Chione, you are the key to the future. For now, go present yourself worthy."

Isis turned around to face her pit of blue fire and raised her arms out, indicating she was having one of her future telling sessions. Chione crossed her arms and stood there, tapping her foot. She did wonder what Isis meant by "key to the future". She only thought of herself as just a mere ex-thief here to freeload and there was nothing more she could think to it.

"Time does not wait for you."

With a sigh, Chione finally left the sacred room and grumpily mumbled to herself.

"Getting to know every other guardian here? What is that priestess thinking? Oof!"

She had bumped into no other than the second guardian, Mahado. His mysterious item jingled a bit as he bent down to offer his hand, with a smile.

"Oh, um, thanks."

"Chione is it? I am the guardian of the millennium ring and head of the palace security, Mahado."

_Gheez, so formal._

"What is a millennium item anyway?"

She dusted herself off as Mahado brought up his ring, examining it as if it was still a mystery to him.

"Come, take a walk with me. I will tell you our history."

**…**

Mahado was pleasantly nice to her. He showed her around the palace, taught her the history of the past with the king before Atem; King Aknamkanon, and the millennium items. Before he had to go attend certain duties, he even invited her to come to a session of him teaching his apprentice magic some other time.

Maybe it was the feeling of developing friendships that she was starting to get used to things.

Moving on, Chione went her way to find the other guardians Mahado told her of.

Kalim with the millennium scale taught her what a spirit Ka was.

"It was surprising to find that you didn't have one…even though you were one of the best known thief of Egypt- I mean, I apologize for my rudeness."

"It's alright. I know of my past and now I am greatly in debt to your king. But, what does that mean if I don't have a Ka?"

Kalim brushed a lock of his black hair away from his face as he led her through the ancient isles of monster spirit tablets.

"I don't know unfortunately…"

They proceeded and Kalim called out two monsters to show her the power of monster fusion with his millennium scale. Of course, this was his way of showing her what his role as a guardian is and nothing more of his personal life.

Shada was the most mysterious among the guardians. He had only introduced himself and explained his role. With that, he had other important things to attend to and barely let her see a glimpse of a small smile before leaving her. At least that assured her he was only kind but did not intend to socialize as much.

Chione found Priest Akhenaden and Priest Seto practicing sword fight in one of the many courtyards of the palace.

"It is her, that girl." Akhenaden stopped and both of them turned to her.

Chione was only leaning against a pillar, attempting to watch.

"What do you want?" Seto narrowed his eyes as he lowered his sword.

"I was given the task to attain knowledge of what happens within palace walls from Isis; just making myself comfortable here."

"What?! How foolish! To let _you, _a criminal attain valuable knowledge of us?! What is Isis thinking?"

Akhenaden shook his head and Seto seemed to tremble in anger.

"I assure you. I have changed. It may seem ridiculous to do overnight but I am civilized enough to have _certain_ morals, minus my past murderous life of course, heh. But I will repeat myself again as I had said to the other guardians; I am in debt to your king so I cannot live my life as a thief anymore. Besides, if you still do not trust me, you can seek truth with that eye of yours, Priest Akhenaden."

He scowled but threw her his sword.

"You shall earn our trust by defeating Seto in a sword match. He may still not defeat me, but he is one of the best I've ever seen with the sword."

"Heh."

**…**

She dusted her shoulders as she watched Priest Seto get back on his feet.

"Well done…what is your name?"

"Chione."

She handed Akhenaden back his sword and bowed a little and looked back at Seto.

"Do I gain any acknowledgement now?"

"Hmph, don't get too full of yourself. Well? What are you going to do now?"

"I have had the honor of meeting all the guardians. I would very much like a simple task…"

Seto rolled his blue eyes and he walked pass her, heading back to the main building of the palace. But before he was too much of a far distance, he glanced back.

"Are you following or not? I hope you know how to cook, Chione."

* * *

So this chapter is just about Chione getting to know the guardians, not much about the king himself, sorry! :o


	6. Stress of the King

_**Thank you for choosing to read this.**_

* * *

"Isis, how long will they arrive?"

Isis was standing in front her pit of blue fire, her hands stretched out while attempting to read the future. Mahado had his arms crossed while he stood by his king. An anonymous yet random band of thieves were heading towards their kingdom and the only way they even knew of this was from a messenger from a faraway neighboring village, whose village was attacked and he managed to race his way back here first. Isis couldn't believe her tauk gave her no indication in the first place until she really looked into it.

"It seems the enemy has stopped advancing and for now, they are keeping their travel to a minimum. They most likely won't attempt to penetrate our borders until the following of next month."

"My king, shall we not just seek them out first and rid of them? The safety of our people is a priority and mustn't wait until they attack. Our millennium –"

"Mahado, I understand your concern, but I wish to keep a close relationship with my people. If they see that the guardians and I can fend off this large band with just 7 people, they will be afraid and assume we are corrupt in power."

"But your father–"

"I know what my father has done in the past, but we are a new generation now. People are beginning to understand how easily it is for power to drip with corruption. I believe in our army, they serve us well and I want them to take pride in themselves for knowing I am putting my faith in them and not just in our millennium items alone."

Mahado closed his eyes and nodded at his shorter king. The pharaoh was right; they couldn't always use their powers like this, people would think they were abusing it.

The pharaoh sighed and rubbed his temples and began to turn for the doors.

"My pharaoh, I must also remind you that the annual celebration will need some preparations as well"

Isis walked up beside him and gave him a small smile.

He only sighed again and walked out the doors.

**…**

"What is this?"

"It's maize."

"This is CORN? Why is it brown? And why is the color of that meat rotten looking? WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS COOKING FOR THE ROYALTY TO EAT?"

Chione stood in the middle of the kitchen and watched the servants glare at her.

"This is the food that the hunters bring in, so we make use of what they give us."

"Well Ra should damn them for not being good hunters, shouldn't he?"

"Know your place girl! You've only recently arrived here. We've been chefs for the masters for years now. They have never said anything about it."

"Well, they really are too nice then."

Chione went up to a counter and pulled a boning knife out of the wood the people stab in to hold in place.

All the servants gasped, wide eyes.

**…**

King Atem was walking through the palace hallways with Mahado, having a light conversation.

"My pharaoh, you should rest."

"You know as king, I can do no such thing at this time; bandits and parties, what two irrelevant things to put together. Isis really should rethink about that second one."

"You know the annual celebration is a way to show the people your appreciation to their loyalty. They look forward to it every year. If you delay it, they would sense something is wrong and panic."

"I guess you're right."

There was a long pause in their conversion as the shuffling of their sandals echoed around the halls.

"How is she?"

"Hm?"

"The girl…Chione."

"Ah, my king; she is a strange one indeed, very interesting. But rest assured, I think she is fitting in quite well. If we hadn't known she was a thief in the past, I would've thought her to be a very fine lady." Mahado chuckled and the king only gave him a weird look.

"What is she like then; her personality that is? I have only talked to her for a short amount of time, but she is considered very witty on my first impression."

Mahado raised one of his thin eyebrows and smiled. The king really has no idea what he would be getting himself into if he should be getting involved with the girl named Chione.

"That, is something you have to find out yourself."

"Hm?"

The violet eyed, porcupine haired king sighed once again as he knew his guardian would never give him such direct answers. Mahado and Isis always played around with words and expected him to understand, but sometimes he just finds himself nodding to pretend on comprehending.

"YOUR HONORS! MY PHARAOH! MASTER MAHADO! COME QUICKLY!"

Atem and Mahado stopped in their track as one of the servants they recognized from the kitchen ran up to them. She stopped in front of them to take a breath and straightened out her tunic.

"Speak, what is the alert?" Atem was slightly worried.

"The-the…that girl! Chione! She had taken a knife with her and went outside. I don't know what she's going to do!"

Mahado and Atem looked at each other and told the servant to lead them the way.

**…**

"Damn them all! There are plenty of fine gazelles lurking around here and a mere hunter can't even catch one?"

She scoffed as she thought to herself on the servants this palace has. She wondered if all of them just liked to slack on their job because the royalty were just too damn nice. Maybe except Akhenaden and Seto but they are rarely seen interacting with the people.

Her boning knife was held on the belt (which was just a mere piece of rope) around her shorter tunic (workers can't work in gowns, now can they?). She dragged the freshly hunted gazelle into the kitchen. Chione didn't consider herself to be a great hunter like the goddess Neith or anything (haha, how ironic), but she was sure she was better than half the lot that _proudly _held their spears.

"Worthless" she thought.

She then began to skin the meat and started the fire pit, tying slabs of meat onto the rotating spit (what, you think they had ovens and stoves?) and then began chopping the fresh vegetables that she also managed to gather on the way back.

"They are all worthless human beings. These people should be glad they took a former thief in. Thieves also know how to handle themselves to survive." She only mumbled to herself without even realizing that the whole kitchen was empty. She liked to focus on her work, whether it be _killing_ or simply just doing small tasks like right now.

"There she is!"

Her head shot up to see a few servants she saw earlier point at her. They then separated to let the pharaoh and Mahado get through.

"Hello your honor, is something the matter?"

A fake smile.

"We heard you took a knife to the outside?"

"And I heard you like to eat filth for your meals?"

Mahado snickered a bit and held his hand to his mouth, suppressing laughter. The violet eyes were not amused and he walked up to her, grabbing her arm to stop her from what she was doing.

"Do you dare talk to me like this?"

She yanked her arm out of his grip.

"Look, if you haven't noticed that pile of crap in the corner, WHICH is what your CHEFS over there have been giving you meals of. I simply dusted that rotating spit over there and tied on delicious meat that I happened to hunt myself because your hunter and gatherers have been slacking on their jobs as well. Do you not see that my service should be rewarded for? Your chefs claimed they have cooked for years, yet a mere former thief can cook a feast by herself. Your hunters that are claimed to be the best can't even catch the ripe gazelle just as I did. Now if you excuse me, you can do this yourself!"

His eyes widened after her short speech but she only took his hand and put the handle of the knife in it and pointed to the vegetables on the table. She then pointed her thumb to the roasting meat.

"Make sure you get that too. It's your dinner after all."

She then wiped her hands on a rag and calmly headed out the door; the servants huddled and whispered behind her as their eyes judged her back. She didn't care; she had too much pride to let them affect her.

"Pharaoh, you've underestimated me again." She whispered to herself as she disappeared around the corner.

Back in the kitchen, Atem was rubbing his temples again. Everything was just so troublesome.

"I think you should go talk to her my king." Mahado placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That girl sure is something."

"Yes, she is; but is indeed right. I have not smelled a delicious kitchen in awhile. I'll ask her to finish what she started here. And I also think I will have to discuss the topic of our quality in servants with Seto…"

He looked back at the servants who all grouped in the corner. They all trembled in fear when they heard they would either enter the wrath of Priest Seto or be fired.

* * *

Reviews? I'd like to know more of your thoughts than just knowing my story is "cool".

I appreciate it, thanks! :)


	7. Under the Stars

I've decided to make my story content aligned left now. I realized center alignment makes my story seem like it's all one liners from a play script. :C

**Thank you all that have been reviewing so far, I really appreciate your support!**

* * *

Atem stared at the table of food in front of him. The guardians and he were obviously seated separately away from the servants but it had actually been awhile since all of them were free enough to sit down together like this. And the food in front of him was nothing he had seen before.

The table was filled with vibrant colors of side dishes and the aroma of the fresh meat made the king's advisor, Siamun, drool with happiness.

"Well what are we waiting for? Dig in!" The old advisor said while he helped himself to a plate first.

The rest of the guardians calmly took their share and the pharaoh did so as well.

"This is…amazing. I've never tasted such an exquisite taste of roasted meat."

Isis however, nudged Mahado, who in return was merely pushing back and forth the food on his plate. He knew exactly why she was upset, and so was he. The empty seat next to her was unnoticed after all.

"The servants actually outdid themselves today, didn't they?" Kalim monotonously stated.

Isis refrained from showing distort on her face but calmly placed her utensils down. The pharaoh and everybody else looked her way.

"What's wrong Isis?"

"Have you not notice our guest is not at the table today?"

"Guest?" Seto sipped out of his cup of wine.

"This food, this dinner, Chione was the one who prepared it for us! Our servants have given her the wholesome responsibility because they couldn't even do their jobs right. I apologize in advance my pharaoh, but you had insulted the person who cooked us this grand feast yet you couldn't even go to thank her. She was invited to the table here with us yet she chose to isolate herself!"

Seto stood up from his seat.

"How dare you speak to him in that manner?!"

"Priest Seto, Isis is right though. Everything you see here was done by a mere girl. I was going to wait to tell you about recruiting new services…I fear the quality of what we have now have gone down over the years…"

Seto sat down on his seat again, speechless. They then all looked at King Atem, who could only hold his head and shake it.

"Enough. If she wishes not to be with us at the table, then her opportunity is lost. Although I do wish to thank her, we could only do so by enjoying what she has done for us tonight, understand?" Akhenaden only proceeded to eat his dinner not phased, making him seem even more like a cold hearted man. The rest could only follow his lead while Isis stared at the pharaoh.

"My pharaoh, if you wish to apologize to her…she is in the garden. That is all."

Without another word, Isis got up and left.

Soon after, he did too.

**…**

The garden tenders where the only ones that deserved Chione's praise. They had managed to keep the plants vibrant and healthy along with making the place beautiful. She sat on the edge of the sand colored water fountain and stared into her own reflection; the water spewing from the top caused ripples, masking her frown. She sighed and got up to walk around, finding a bench. She sniffed the air as the bushes around the bench were blooming with sweet flowers.

"Wonderful."

The sun had already set and the land of Egypt nearly never had clouds in the skies to cover the bright stars and moon.

"Great gods of Egypt, answer me. Why have you given me this fate?" She whispered to herself as she stared at the stars. The only reply she got was the stars twinkling back at her. She sighed and closed her sea green eyes to feel the gentle desert breeze against her skin.

"Chione?" A deep yet smooth voice called out her name, disrupting her thoughts.

"What do you want this time? King." Her eyes still closed but she sensed him behind her. He walked closer and made it around the bench to sit next to her. He of course, realized she didn't even bother to look at him. The golden hair swayed gently in the breeze and her face seemed to shine with innocence against the moonlight. He caught himself realizing how beautiful she was up close, but quickly blocked that thought out.

"I came here to apologize of what happened earlier, for everything actually."

"Oh?"

"I…I didn't believe Isis or even the gods when they said you would become important to us. But now, you proved yourself worthy, Chione. I can't underestimate you ever again."

With no reply he continued.

"I know some of my people will still judge you base on your recent past, but I assure you, my guardians and I, we are probably too sympathetic for our own good and have completely forgotten about it. I only ask of you, to please trust us, be our friend, stay by our side, _stay by my side_. And if you find me abominable, then you are free to leave anytime." He waited for her reply while he watched her calm stature still relaxed within the night. But he was surprised when he heard a slight giggle and her sea green eyes opened to meet his violet ones.

"You are a strange person, king. You make it seem like a proposal." She laughed.

He chuckled and scratched his head.

"I suppose it does seem like it hm? Well then? _Will you marry me_?" He smirked.

Her eyes widened but her own smirk slowly tugged her lips as well.

"The pharaoh knows how to joke eh? Heheh. Then let's see about this!"

She then quickly leaned in.

In that moment, time seemed to stop for the young Atem. The stars lit brighter and the moon watched the two people surrounded by blooming flowers. With her hand on one side of his face, and her soft lips on his other cheek; his violet eyes could only stare after her when she left the bench to head back into the palace.

With a glance back, she playfully grinned.

_"I'll stay by your side then."_

* * *

It's what you all been waiting for! _Something_ that happened between Atem and main character. :D Also, if any of my followers sense that there is something about the character you don't like, please tell me so I can change/fix her asap to satisfy what readers want. I don't anybody bashing on me saying how my OC is hate-able and what not.

I will let this chapter sink into your minds for awhile before updating. :)


	8. Anzu the Gypsy

_**Thank you for choosing this story to read.**_

* * *

For the next week after the incident in the garden, Atem couldn't get that image out of his head. He would be seen sitting idling on his throne, dazed; sometimes just staring out of a balcony while placing his hand on the cheek Chione had placed her lips on.

That small peck shouldn't bother him at all, yet, _why did it_?

It was only a joke between them, and the occasions that he passed by her while she did chores, she didn't seem affected by what happened as he was.

_You fool; it was only a friendly kiss on the cheek. Why are you so stumped over it?_

He sighed as he dragged a hand down his face. He found himself on yet another balcony, over viewing his kingdom.

_Chione, just what are you?_

"King?"

He felt anxiety take over him as he heard the melody of her voice reach his ears. Chione was finally done with her chores for the week and she figured she could try to "be friends with the king" since she already established that a week before.

She thought he would be bored since his guardians took care most of the things around the place. But he didn't turn to look at her, his back still faced her.

"Um, what's wrong?"

She walked up beside him and he was too focused on staring ahead, he didn't realize how close her face was.

"Ah!"

"That was the first time I heard somebody with a deep voice shriek." She snickered.

"Sorry, a lot has been going on."

"Oh? Tell me about it."

She leaned on the edge of the balcony, her arms folded over each other, her eyes calmly waiting for him to reply.

"You're like a different person."

"Why thank you for noticing. But is that what was on your mind?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Er, no. Um, as the pharaoh, I have to host a celebration for my kingdom soon, and that is what's bothering me."

"How hard can that be?"

He just needed something to not make her suspicious that he was thinking of her. He didn't know why all of sudden this happened, but it was happening. A stranger walking into his life can do so much; especially if she was a skilled, beautiful, and intelligent young woman who now stood dangerously by him.

"Well I am coming to that age as well."

"What age? 40?"

"Ha-ha, very funny." He glared at her, only to receive another slight giggle.

"Sooner or later, Isis will mention about how kings need partners in life to rule the land of Egypt and so on."

"What does that mean?"

She didn't seem too seriously interested on what he was saying. She lazily plopped her head on her hand for support while she watched him close his eyes.

But in the back corner of her mind, she knew what he was talking about.

And this reminded what her heart cannot do.

"Let's just say, this time, the event will give me more attention from princesses to normal village girls all over the land of Egypt."

"Well, good luck with that then."

His opened violet orbs rotated towards her to find her just staring into the horizon this time. He sighed. Of course, that didn't mean _every_ woman would be interested for a hand in marriage. Why did he feel like there was something within Chione that intrigued him?

_It started with just a friendly kiss on the cheek! God, if only she didn't go along with my joke._

Yet for some reason, he knew it started before that. It started when he first met her eyes the day she was protected by the three Egyptian gods.

"My pharaoh, I am sorry to interrupt this moment, but I brought a guest in."

Atem turned to see Isis and Chione paid no attention.

"Who is it?"

"She is a gypsy. The dancers within our palace wanted to learn a new coordination for the upcoming event so they requested for her. Do you mind greeting her?"

"No, not at all."

He turned to Chione but she didn't say a word as she just walked past both the young king and the female guardian.

Isis's blue eyes watched the pharaoh stare after her but she closed her eyes. She knew the slow development between the two has already taken its course, but she had made a vow to not interfere with their paths.

"Come, she is waiting."

**…**

"My pharaoh, it is an honor to meet you."

It was another young girl his age that bowed her head down to him. Her brown short yet angular hair swayed as she raised her head again to reveal blue eyes. Her face was still shown to him since the veil she wore was translucent. The gypsy clothing she wore showed how her development into an adolescent did her well.

"What is your name?"

"Anzu."

"Well it is very nice to meet you, Anzu."

"Thank you."

Atem smiled at her. Anzu couldn't help but to notice how handsome he was. It was after all, her first time seeing him. The way his lean muscles were tense as his tanned arms were folded. The gold jewelry he wore enhanced his toned limbs and how the kohl around his violet eyes sharpened his look. She could probably even think about how his deep voice had her falling in love already.

"Do you want me to show you the way?"

"M-my pharaoh! That is unnecessary of you!"

"She is right my king, I can do that for you." Siamun was at the side watching them along with Isis.

"It is alright. I have nothing else to do." And with that, the awed gypsy followed the young king out the throne room.

Siamun turned to Isis.

"Priestess Isis, isn't our king's future with-"

"I do not read the future of love nor do I attempt to steer it, Siamun."

**…**

It was silent between the king and the gypsy as they walked. Anzu was a bit nervous but she decided to strike a conversation.

"So my pharaoh, are you excited for your upcoming celebration?"

"It seems like I should be hm?"

"Um, yeah."

"Do not be nervous around me, Anzu. I apologize for being a bit contemplative at the moment."

"Ah! It's ok, I understand you have a lot of things to take care of and yet you're here making me feel comfortable while I'm just here to teach your dancers and what not."

She heard his deep chuckle and his violet eyes softened.

"I'd rather be talking to a pretty girl than attending my many businesses."

She felt her face heat up to a blush.

"Greetings."

They both looked ahead to see a blond haired sea green eyed girl. She had changed into the traditional kalarisis gown again with a thin rope belt to enhance her curves. The sand color of the linen cloth contrasted with her light skin and her golden hair cascaded down one side of her shoulder. Her eyes, calm, yet if one were to look closely, were examining the couple in front of her.

"Chione!"

"Rather rude if you don't introduce me to your new guest."

"I-I'm Anzu! It's nice to meet you." Anzu spoke up first.

"Oh? You must be the gypsy. I see you two are getting comfortable around each other."

This made Anzu blush even more as Atem only stared at Chione.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you're the next queen of Egypt."

"W-what?"

Chione smirked and her eyes narrowed at both of them; Atem's face only reflected confusion.

"Don't mind me; I'm just the new head chef of the palace kitchen saying craaaazy things, haha!"

She then continued walking by them but the second she was next to Atem, she only frowned, and continued on. She didn't know what she felt when she saw that gypsy's face turn a shade of pink after the king's compliment. She didn't know why all of a sudden she was feeling so strange.

Maybe she was just getting sick.

But whatever it was, she needed to get rid of this unwanted feeling; one way or another.

* * *

I thank _Izaranna _for actually messaging me on what I can improve. The chapters are rather short for now since I need to learn to add in more description with a balance of dialogue. There are some other things that I need to improve on as well but I'm going to just take my time on it.

Chione does seem to be trusted too easily doesn't she? Well, the royalty trust people too easily (especially the pharaoh) heh.

At the moment, I am also working on my L (Death Note) fanfic so things will be taking twice as long. While you're waiting, why don't you check the L fanfic out as well? ;)

Haha, well reviews are welcomed as always.


	9. Developments

Anzu's presence was the most overwhelming thing the young king had ever felt from a person in all his 18 years of life so far. Having the job of maintaining order and justice within his kingdom had caused him to forget what his age really was and how much older all his guardians were. He never gave thought until this teenage gypsy came walking in. At first, they were happy they could become friends. Atem haven't had a decent normal conversation in so long ever since he was announced king and when Mahado and his childhood friend, Mana, have gone down their own paths of becoming real adults. But there was just something _off_ about Anzu. It was like she didn't have the correct level of intellect to be speaking on the same terms as he.

Or maybe, he just preferred somebody else.

But those sea green eyes have not been met since that day she passed by him in the hallways with Anzu. He sometimes found himself looking for her but the new kitchen maids told him she would only show up to help with the main dishes of meals then leave on short notices. Every time he asked if any of his guardians have recently talked to her, they say he had just missed her presence by just a mere second. It was only about two more weeks until the palace annual celebration would began but he hasn't realized how silly he was to be thinking about only one single person rather than discussing plans with Isis.

Today, he was sitting on his throne, his head resting on his hand while his elbow was on the golden arm chair. His violet eyes focused across the room, watching Anzu perform her piece of dance with the performers of his palace.

She wanted to catch his attention but was oblivious to the fact that in the past few days, his attention was not entirely on her. Her shyness has faded with every moment they spent together and she became more _comfortable _with him. The girl that she had met, Chione, have inputted ideas into her mind that she could only dream to become true at this point.

_I wouldn't be surprised if you're the next queen of Egypt._

That was only a ridiculous fantasy of the gypsy called Anzu.

As she danced, her eyes only focused on him. Her smile hoped to lighten his heart but as she finally came to a finish, she realized that he was indeed staring at her; **staring right through her in fact**, as if she wasn't there at all.

A slight irritation tugged her heart as she stepped a bit closer to his throne.

"Pharaoh?"

"Hm?" He finally snapped out of his thoughts as blue eyes pierced into his.

"How did you think of the choreography?"

"It was, uh, great."

"You weren't paying attention were you?"

The king let out a low sigh as his hands brushed through his magenta lightning hair. He wasn't up for this. He needed to get away. Away from friendship talks, away from watching the tons of new dances his gypsy friend wanted to show him, and most likely the affectionate aura that was radiating off of her.

"I'm sorry Anzu, but I think I need to go rest. I will talk to you later."

She nodded with a hint of worry in her eyes as she watched him get off his throne and turn the corner.

_My pharaoh, I just want you to look at me, possibly more than a friend._

Of course, she knew that would be impossible between the King of Egypt and a mere gypsy.

**…**

Atem was at his balcony again. The night carried a crescent moon but the stars still greeted him as if they were also his servants. He leaned in and only wondered why he was acting like this. Usually he would be delighted to spend his time with a new friend, but he has spent more time with a gypsy and has possibly discovered her whole history than the person he had almost banished. He thought about how it would seem like he favored one over another in a commoner's eyes, because he knew anybody would rather spend time with a beautiful gypsy than some thief spared from death.

But that woman had a mystery that attracted him just as well as the golden hair he wished to see more of.

He sighed and came into another realization of how absurd he was. He looked down to the front of the palace courtyard and saw Mahado…and with the very person he wanted to see. He watched Mahado hand her reins to a horse and the smile she returned. He watched her hop onto the horse and head out of the opening gates of the palace that Mahado had probably permitted.

His eyes flicked wide and he quickly turned his heels to head out to where his guardian stood watching the golden locks disappear into the night. Mahado sensed his king's presence and turned to bow.

"My pharaoh, why brings you here at this time of the night?"

"I would like to ask you the same question in addition to as to why I've witnessed Chione leaving?"

The guardian who was to be believed as one of the closes friends the king had, returned a smile; the king could only look up at him as he was much shorter. Never mind that, he only waited for an answer.

"I believe you and Chione are on the same terms."

"What do you mean?"

"While you were carrying the burden of pleasing everybody in this palace, we in return, are trying our best to satisfy your needs. Chione has been working hard on the preparation of the celebration feast. She had approached me asking if she could venture out into the desert for the Nile to feel at ease."

"And she did not ask for my permission?"

"I apologize for not consulting you with this, but I thought you wouldn't mind."

"I wouldn't, but what makes you sure she would come back?"

"Do you doubt her?"

Atem tensed at the last question and Mahado held stern eyes. The long pause only caused his guardian to head back to the horse stalls to retrieve the prized white horse that personally belonged to the pharaoh.

"I know you've wanted a conversation with her. Go see her." He gently handed Atem the reins and watched as the fingers of the king curled around it, then with a confident grip.

"Has Isis been telling you that?"

Mahado chuckled and proceeded to head back to the palace but with a glance back he said, "It's not difficult to read whats in your eyes, my king."

Atem watched him disappear behind the palace pillars and he looked at the opened gates now. The palace and village was quiet and the crescent moon seemed to tell him '_go after her'._

He hopped onto his horse and left a trail of dust behind.

**…**

Chione hugged her legs to her chest as she made small ripples in the river with her finger. Her reflection was only a blur in the water as the moon's light couldn't give enough to show her face. She closed her eyes to not only feel the desert breeze and listen to the distant howls of animals, but to also remember the only memory of her past.

What would become of her if a person other than Nailah the thief picked her up?

But she was spared from drowning into eternal darkness when luck turned her to the palace. She felt blessed to make actual friends with the guardians, but what about the king? _Atem_ was in a whole other category when it came to being called 'friends'. They have indeed indirectly declared their friendship but the king's job was to rule. Even if he called his guardians friends, they still heed to his every order, so, what right does she have to feel one hundred percent comfortable with him? Ridiculous.

Chione began to think about how her strength was also dwindling. She knew she was already opening her heart to these once strangers, and now, she felt like she needed to grasp onto somebody's arm all the time.

She felt weak.

She couldn't turn back though. Perhaps, this was her punishment from the gods for her past destruction; to feel helpless after striving so long to become powerful then just falling in just a second.

No, she couldn't feel anything else.

The only thing she felt was gratitude for everything the royalty has done for her…nothing else. She certainly didn't even come close to fishing the word **love** out of her mind for these people. And the strange feelings she felt for the pharaoh after the past week? It was probably just a sickness, nothing less, nothing more. Yet why did her mind and body scream at her to avoid him when her eyes set upon him with his new gypsy friend? His smile and laughter that wasn't being shown to her but to somebody possibly much better for company made her cringe every time. She made sure he wouldn't even catch a glimpse of her as she worked and was obviously successful at it. Being a former thief paid off when she wanted to hide after all.

But…she couldn't figure out why she was hiding from him.

They only had a few conversations and a few exchanges of glances after all.

She sighed and stood up while picking up a rock. She took her frustration out on the calm river with a splash of the object.

"Why…why why why?"

Perhaps she should only focus on herself. Her hand reached behind under her shirt to feel the skin on her back; hieroglyphics that she can read but not understand. Every morning when she changed, she always faced her back to her mirror and turned her neck to look at them. Words of fighting, war, love, and suffering would always fill her mind and the image of Neith always haunted her at night.

"This is stupid. I try to focus my attention on one thing to avoid another, but to only run into the same confusion."

This time she let her feet dip into the water, then her ankles, her knees, her thighs and soon after, she found herself running towards the center of the calm river. With a last breath, she closed off her air supply and plunged beneath the waters.

Atem hopped off his white stallion and saw the horse Chione rode near the river at the side drinking the river's water, but no sign of the rider herself. He noticed the footsteps in the sand and followed them to the edge of the river where they disappeared.

_She couldn't have…_

"Chione!"

He called for her but there was no answer. He began to think she had done something even the gods would never forgive. But as he was about to step into the river, he heard disruption in the waters. He looked up and saw her head flung out, her hair making a trail of water in the air with the glistening of the moon light against the droplets of water. She emerged half of her body from the water and her back faced him. Her clothing stuck to her skin and her blond hair drenched in tangles.

"Chione…" He whispered.

His voice was audible enough for her to turn her body to him. He saw the red brims around her sea green eyes. They were drained of energy and dazed. Locks of hair stuck to her face and water dripped down her chin. He then realized there was another trail of water that did not belong to the river.

_Tears._

She was crying and she did not want him to see the difference of what dripped off her face. But he saw and he knew. She didn't want to show him this weakness as she had the first time they met.

"What are you doing here? Why did you follow me?" anger clear in her tone.

"Chione…"

"I just can't understand why you are trying to follow me everywhere, _pharaoh_" venom dripping from her address of him, "I hear from the servants and guardians that you were seeking me out. Why? Do you not realize I have a lot on my mind? Can you not just leave me in peace? I have many problems already and I don't want you to be another."

"I don't understand…why am I considered a threat to you?"

She didn't answer him. Turning her back to him once again, she stared into the face of the crescent moon, wishing she hadn't left so she wouldn't be isolated with this man. She could feel his violet eyes burning into her back, searching for answers. All she wanted to do was just dive into the waters again until he disappeared with all her problems along with it.

"I told you I would be here to help you Chione. Why don't you let me help you?"

"You think it's your job to help everybody? Just because you are the king, doesn't give you the authority to meddle in other people's affairs. Have you ever thought about just minding your own business? Besides, why do you care about a servant anyway? How foolish. I should go back to my old life. Have you forgotten that I was a thief? A murderer? Hah."

He tensed as these words reached his ears. He felt the irritation boiling in his blood. Why was this woman so stubborn? And he didn't even have the answer to her question! Why _was _he so insistent on wanting to know her? He finally came to believe that he was attracted to her. He was sure of it, but he couldn't let her know that yet.

"I don't see how I am a problem to you, Chione."

"…"

"Are you becoming infatuated in me?"

"What?"

She turned and was in a surprise to find him in the water right behind her.

"What are you-"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him; the water splashing onto his spiky magenta lightning hair, his violet eyes closing to let her scent occupy him. She smelled like cinnamon with a touch of dry desert air up close.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did or am doing. Let me fix it. Converse with me more, let me know you, I beg of you." His arms tensed around her as she gripped lightly onto his dry upper tunic.

_You don't understand my pharaoh…this is something that can't be fixed for you are my confusion and frustration._

He was pleasantly warm, his hands held her closer and a rush of emotions filled her. She couldn't believe what was happening to her when she barely even knew the man holding her. Chione thought it was impossible. It was a feeling of disgust and shame to let him think there was something happening between them.

She couldn't love him. She didn't even know herself to even love herself yet.

It was impossible and with that realization, she sobbed into his chest.

"Chione…"

"I'm sorry…when the time is right, I will tell you."

**…**

Isis watched her young king carry the fragile girl back into the palace as Mahado took the reins of both their horses. Atem had somehow managed to balance her sleeping body while riding a horse tied with another. Mahado did not question him at all and only looked up to see Isis at the balcony. He nodded to her as if reading her mind.

_He has developed feelings for her…but has no idea of her condition._

Atem walked to her room and laid her gently down on her bed. After all her crying back in the river, they had gotten out and let their clothes on their back dry while he still held her. She had reluctantly leaned on him but when she did; she let her tiredness consume her into sleep, making him go all this trouble to let her rest in peace. It actually wasn't as troublesome to him though, he got to have contact with her and felt as if her emotions were only understood if her delicate skin was slightly touched.

He brushed away a lock of blond hair from her sleeping face and turned to leave. As he went down the hallways, he took off his deep violet cape for it was still damp with the reminder of what had happened earlier in the night.

In the corner, a pair of blue eyes had seen him carry the girl. Hands gripped onto the pillar she hid behind. She bit her lower lip with worry but more of envy. A surge of jealously stabbed her heart as she watched him disappear into the dark hallways and she looked back at the closed door of Chione.

"I already know it is impossible between me and him, but who does she think _she_ is?"

* * *

**Don't worry everybody, it's not a love at first sight type of thing. I'm working on the plot line better and character developments will be specified and slow since I feel like I'm rushing things. Sorry for the wait! I've been focusing more on my other story and school. ): And if things from the story seem like "What the hell? o.O" just remember anime/manga/fanfiction always have the impossible. Lol.**


	10. Egypt's Celebration

"We welcome you all to Egypt's celebration! I am pleased to see all of you here and I hope you enjoy your stay!" Atem lowered his arms as his people cheered and the music began. The food were brought out to the multiple stone tables and the center of the palace was cleared for the fire breathing performers and the gypsies all uniformly came out and positioned themselves.

Atem sat down on his throne alone while his guardians were busy attending their duties of keeping the palace safe and coordinated. He knew he should be down there greeting his guests but thoughts wandered his mind to prevent him from doing anything. A week after what happened with Chione, she just all together stopped talking to him.

She avoided him and whenever he did try to attempt a conversation, she'd just bow and take her leave without another word.

_Women, why are they so complicated?_

He sighed and brushed his finger through his hair as Siamun came up beside him.

"My pharaoh, you should be down there greeting some important guest!" He whispered.

"And why is that?"

"Lords from the west to east are here with their daughters. You are at that age, have you forgotten?"

He groaned as the old advisor gave him a cheeky grin and took his steps down the stairs. The young king sighed and followed after. All eyes were on him when he finally came down and women of his age (or perhaps older as well) whispered among themselves to settle on who should speak to him first. Atem only spotted Isis and proceeded to go to her but she shook her head along with her index finger, telling him that she won't talk to him for night.

His lips formed a small frown as the crowd around him continued to enjoy their night. Atem usually enjoyed the annual celebration but this year was different. He was 18 now. There were more responsibilities and his guardians were already creating a path he should walk.

"My pharaoh?"

He turned to meet blue eyes.

Anzu was dressed in chiffon with solid black underneath. She was decorated with gold and her veil still revealed her smile. She was dressed much more extravagantly than her fellow gypsies since she was the main dancer.

"Anzu! How are you enjoying yourself?"

"I'm having fun, thank you. May I ask why are you standing here alone? Should you not be having fun as well?"

"Hm, I am."

"Your expression says the opposite."

He rubbed the back of his neck and just chuckled. Anzu's hand grabbed his and led him to the center of the court. Everybody's eyes turned on them as the pharaoh was now the main attraction of the celebration.

_"__Who is that girl?"_

_"__She's the gypsy from earlier!"_

_"__She is beautiful isn't she? Too bad she's only a gypsy."_

They both ignored the comments and Atem only followed after Anzu's steps.

"C'mon pharaoh, you've must have had dance lessons in the past at least. A king isn't a true king without them."

He only smirked and twirled her before grabbing her waist again. With a few more surprising steps, Anzu only held a surprised look.

"Well, I take what I said back then."

He chuckled again. He was finally lightening up and that was something Anzu hoped to do. She was glad she was the reason he was smiling again and didn't bother asking why he was gloomy earlier.

As the drumming became louder and Anzu attempted to close the gap between her all of a sudden, Atem accidently stepped on her foot, "Ah! Anzu! I am so sorry, are you alright?"

She cringed a bit but still managed to smile at him while rubbing her foot a bit. Since the sandals were thin, the pharaoh had one hell of a stomp, "I'll be fine."

She still held his hand for support as she examined her foot. While their dance was on hold, Atem finally noticed that everybody had stopped their attention on them and was focused on something else. He turned his head to the entrance to see the golden hair and piercing jade eyes.

Her attire didn't seem one hundred percent traditional as he had assumed she was given a custom made cream colored kalarisis to wear. One strap of her tunic was twisted across her right shoulder and the sleeves were cut off to show off the gold arm bracelets she was given to wear. Her waist was tied with a golden string and the dress had slits on the side to show off a part of her legs. A matching colored cape rested on her shoulders above the one strap and it flowed elegantly around her as she made her way through the entrance. Atem wasn't sure if he should be walk up to her or stay by Anzu's side who didn't have the pleasure of a finished dance.

Chione took another step but was blocked off by one of the villagers who attended the party.

"You…aren't you a thief?! What are you doing here?!"

After this, whisperers rang around the court and the music died out to a sea of judging eyes at her.

_"__Did she attempt to disguise herself to get in here?"_

_"__I heard she's cursed, just look at her appearance! No Egyptian has pale skin and light hair!"_

_"__She brings bad omen. I think she killed several people just to steal their gold."_

"You aren't welcomed here!" The villager turned to the direction of the pharaoh, "My king, we, as your loyal people, question why you bring in such evil into this divine palace! We fear for your safety as we villagers do not trust her. She's had a destructive past-"

"Enough!" Isis then stood in front of Chione, who was trying her best to refrain a scowl. A vacant expression was only read across her face but she knew this was going to happen. She had protested with Isis that she did not want to attend any celebration and wanted to just be secluded. The pharaoh and his guardians may have seen the good in her, but the villagers would never forgive her for her past evil.

And they were possibly right, because at that moment, she only thought about how everything around her could be made into a weapon. The torches on the walls could be easily used to turn this whole palace into a fire festival. Her tolerance of ignorant people was low after all.

"Do you not see how we, the guardians and the pharaoh have taken her in and accepted her? The good in people can only be seen if we examine their past. This person, her name is Chione. If she was to still be the murderer you claimed she is, we would have locked her in the dungeon already."

"Then lock her up already! She deserves the punishment as any other criminal!" Another villager exclaimed.

No guardian could speak of the day when they almost did and the gods have spoken to not do so.

"Isis, it's alright. I didn't want to be here anyway. I will take my leave."

Isis's eyes softened and she took a glance back at Atem, who was still standing near his throne. The expression on her face seemed to say, "_Do something_," but by the time he had moved a muscle, Chione was already out of the court and disappeared into the dark hallways.

"My pharaoh, I just want to let you know that I had truly wanted her to enjoy her first time in such an occasion. She had worked hard to prepare the meals your people feast upon, yet she will never have the satisfaction of feeling proud," Isis spoke to him as he finally reached her back.

"Isis, I believe she is a good person at heart."

"She is, but will never be accepted."

Atem stood there and his violet eyes trailed off to the open doors. The celebration had resumed when the commotion had died down but he wasn't settling down until he knew _everybody _had a grand night within his palace.

"Well, we accepted her, Isis. Didn't we?"

She turned him and smiled a bit, "I believe so. You walk the same fate as her after all; there is no other option but to accept her."

"Then, I'll need to go find her don't I?"

Isis nodded and when he proceeded to head towards the doors, Isis grabbed his arm fiercely, "Pharaoh, wait!" Her tauk began to glow and she closed her eyes for a second then opened them with fear in her eyes, "The bandits…they are coming! And what I just saw…Chione was facing them!"

* * *

**I should ought to make these chapters longer as somebody had suggested. Unfortunately, while I worked on my other stories, I had gradually forgot my ideas for this story. I don't want this story to die though but hopefully I think of something...**


End file.
